The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to enabling a device to choose from among use of a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) diversity mode, a MIMO multiplexing mode, and a full duplex mode of communication.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems, and Wi-Fi based access systems (e.g., IEEE 802.11 systems).
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
Currently, due to the contention based nature of the scheduling of Wi-Fi, there can be severe delay/jitter associated with the streaming content. These delays are potentially exacerbated when multiple devices attempt to stream content through a Wi-Fi access point. Full duplex communication may reduce delay/jitter issues. As part of enabling full duplex communication, a device performs self interference cancellation. Cancellation of self interference (e.g., self interference cancellation) is not a trivial activity due to the presence of several impairments such as transmit and receive non-linearity, DC bias, phase noise, frequency offset, timing offset, self channel estimation, etc. In operation, a device's own channel needs to be accurately estimated to allow the device to cancel its transmission. Limits in a device's capability to perform self interference cancellation limit the range at which the gains of a full duplex device can be achieved. In other words, beyond a certain distance between a full duplex device and a transmitter the gains of full duplex communication diminish. Further, spatial multiplexing multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication may not occur concurrently with full duplex communication. Full duplex communication may use multiple antennas and RF chains to assist with signal cancellation, so these same multiple antennas and RF chains may not also be used for spatial multiplexing.
Therefore, systems and methods to allow a device to choose from among use of one or more MIMO modes and a full duplex mode of communication may be desired.